All These Happy Endings
by TheMagic8Ball
Summary: Everyone gets a happy ending. Or at least that's what they tell you. What if you get your happy ending and then something happens, something that can never be undone? (swanqueen)
1. Chapter 1

**This story is going to be a short one, and these are the only two chapters there will be. However if you would like me to write an epilogue I will.**  
**~8Ball**

"Emma you have to tell them some time. I'm tired of sneaking around." The mayor was following me out of her house. "Please Emma, do it for us." Regina put her hand on my shoulder. I turn and face Regina.

"Alright, I will, today. As soon as I get home." I take a deep breath.

"Thank you." Regina gives me hug and pulls away. She kisses me lightly. "Good luck." Regina smiles.

"Thanks." I smile and walk away from Regina. I get into my car and drive back to my house, leaving Regina behind. When I arrive at my house I take another deep breath and get out of my car. I walk up to the door and walk in. My parents are sitting at the table talking. "Hey guys." They turn and look at me.

"Hi Emma." Snow smiles. "Where have you been?" I build up my courage.

"Well, actually I was at Regina's place." I laugh nervously.

"You were? Are you okay?" Charming stands up and walks over to me.

"Yeah, I went over by choice, because, uh, well actually funny thing is, Regina and I are um, together." I wait for them to freak out on me.

"Emma you're joking right?" Snow gets up and looks at me concerned.

"No." I sigh and wait for Charming to say something.

"Emma, do you understand who she is?! She is evil, she is the reason we are all here!" Charming scolds me angrily.

"No, she is not evil! She is changing, you all are just to stuck on the past to realize it!" I take a step back from them.

"Yes, a past where she has killed, and hurt so many people, including us." Snow has an upset look on her face, one of her 'please understand' looks.

"I don't care about that, you know why, because she has gotten past all that, and sure back in your world she was The Evil Queen, but here she is Regina! This is a woman that has above all gotten past all of her hate and despair just so she can prove to all of you that she can be good, and none of you have even tried! And to think you all call yourselves heroes!" I storm out of the house and get into my car. I drive to Regina's house. When I get there I walk up to the house and knock on the door.

"Emma, I wasn't expecting you here so soon." She smiles, "How'd it go?"

"I didn't come here to talk about that."

"Then what did you come here for?" The mayor was confused, had Emma even told them?

"You." I kiss Regina hard, and Regina didn't resist. We kiss for a long time before pulling away only to get a long awaited breath of air.

"Lets go somewhere less, I don't know, public." Regina smiles and pulls me into the house and up the stairs into her room. As soon as we're inside the room we kiss again. I run my hands through Regina's soft brown hair.

"I love you." I say smiling. We rest our foreheads against each other and smile. We go back to kissing and I work off Regina's shirt exposing her black lace bra. We kiss until we need to breath again.

"It's only even if your shirt comes off too." Regina smiles and I immediately take off her shirt, and now as Regina said, we are equal. "Stay here tonight." She looks into my eyes and I smile.

"Yeah. Anything for you baby." I move a strand of Regina's hair away from her face and tuck it behind her ear.

**Ok so I know that was short, but I think that is a good place to stop. Let me know what you guys think and I'll try to reply! **  
**Thanks Always,**  
**8Ball**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear readers,**

**Once you get to the phone call part turn on the song Sad Song by We The Kings and listen to it on repeat until the end.**

**Thanks,**

**8Bal**l

I wake up in the morning and yawn. I notice Regina curled up next to me sleeping peacefully. I smile at the thought of Regina sleeping peacefully with me through the night. I got up quietly keeping in mind that Regina is still sleeping. I walk into the bathroom and wash my face. I take a deep breath and remember my parents back at home. All of a sudden I feel bad about snapping at them, but it was their fault, they were the ones who weren't being understanding. I walk out and sit back down on the bed.

"Good morning." Regina mumbles trough the covers. I smile.

"Good morning beautiful." I lay my hand on Regina's side. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good, since I was with you." Regina turns over and smiles at me. I lean in and kiss Regina's cheek.

"Hey, I have to go, I've got unfinished business with my parents I have to resolve." Regina sits up and rubs her eyes.

"I assume that means it didn't go well last night." She looks at me sympathetically.

"Yeah." I sigh. Regina puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Alright." Regina half smiles understandingly.

"Thanks." I smile and get up. I put on my shoes and walk over to Regina, I give her a light kiss. "Bye." I wave and walk out. I drive to my house and walk inside. "I'm home." I notice my parents over by the counter talking, Snow is drinking something out of her cup, most likely tea.

"Hello Emma." Snow takes a sip of her tea.

"Look I'm sorry about-" Snow interrupts.

"No, we're sorry, we shouldn't have reacted like that, it was wrong." Snow looks at me and sighs.

"Me too, I shouldn't have snapped at either of you." I shake my head.

"So does Henry know?" Charming asks.

"Yeah, he's known for a while now."

"Oh." Snow looks at Charming.

"Well, I should uh go." I say turning towards the door.

"Alright." I can hear the disappointment in Snow's voice, but I continue out the door anyway. I get into my car and drive back to Regina's. When I get there it starts to rain.

"Dammit." I curse. "1..2..3!" I quickly get out of the car and run up to the porch. I knock on the door and wipe off the rain from my cloths. The door opens and I see you standing in the doorway smiling.

"Well hello there stranger." I roll my eyes playfully at her and shake my head.

"Hi." I smile. She moves out of the doorway.

"Come on in." She gestures for me to come and and I do, wiping each foot off on the porch mat before entering. "So, did you resolve the stuff?" She asks, walking over to the living room. I hang up my coat on the coat hanger and follow her.

"Yeah, I guess." I sit down across from her on an armchair.

"Good." She smiles. "Listen I have to go to Granny's to pick up some stuff I ordered for pick up, but you can stay here with Henry while I'm gone. He's upstairs in his room." She gets up and walks over to the closet, where she grabs an umbrella.

"They do delivery?" I didn't know they did that.

"Yeah, they started a while ago." She puts on her coat and buttons it up.

"Are you sure you don't want to drive?" I ask concerned cause it was raining.

"Yeah, I'd rather walk." She smiles at my and unlocks the door.

"Okay, well then I'll see you in a little." I smile, "hold on, hold on." I get up and walk over to her. I give her a kiss and smile. "Don't get sick." I smile.

"I wont." She smiles and opens the door. "Bye." She walks out and closes the door behind her. I go and sit back down on the armchair. I sigh and lean back thinking about you. About 10 minutes later the phone rings. I get up confused and walk over to it.

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Emma, thank god." It's Snow." She sounds very upset and scared.

"What's wrong?" I get worried.

"Emma, I'm so sorry. I-It's Regina." I can't breath, this isn't happening. "Come to the hospital Emma." She starts crying and the phone gets hung up from the other end. I can't move, I just stand there. I drop the phone on the ground and the batteries come out and fly across the floor. My vision fogs up and I can feel hot tears run down my face. Henry hears the noise of the phone dropping on the floor and comes running down the stairs.

"Is everything okay." He looks around and stops when he sees me with my hand up to my mouth crying. "Emma, whats wrong?!" He comes running over.

"We have to go. Go out to the car." I point towards the door and turn away.

"But Emma-" Henry starts.

"Please." I hear Henry walk out of the door. I take a deep breath and follow him. We drive to the hospital, and I struggle to contain my tears while I'm with him. When we arrive at the hospital I get out of the car. "Come on." I motion for Henry to get out the car and he does. We walk into the hospital and when we get inside I see Charming holding Snow in his arms. He has a sad look on his face, and he's looking at the floor. He sees me and a sympathetic look spreads across his face.

"Whats going on?" Henry looks up at me confused. I kneel down next to him and look him in the eyes.

"Somethings happened to Regina." I take a shaky breath. He shakes his head and starts to cry.

"No! This can't happen!" Tears are streaming down his face and he shakes his head frantically. I put my hands on his shoulders.

"It's gonna be okay." My bottom lip trembles, but I try to keep myself together for him. "I want you to stay here, until I'm done talking to your grandparents okay?" He rubs his eyes.

"Okay." He sniffs and nods his head. I get up and walk over to Snow and Charming.

"What happened?" Snow turns and looks at me sadly.

"Regina, she was walking and a car swerved and it-it hit her." I feel like I'm about to pass out. This can't be happening. I start crying and Snow holds me in her arms. I close my eyes, she has to be okay.

"I want to see her." I stutter out. Snow lets me go.

"Emma I don't think-" She starts talking, but I know where this is going so I interrupt.

"I don't care, I want to see her." Snow looks at Charming and then turns back to me.

"Alright." She nods towards a room to the left of us. I take a deep breath and walk to the room. I stop at the door and grab the handle. I close my eyes and turn the handle to open the door. When I walk in I see Regina lying on a hospital bed, equipment hooked up all around her, and I start crying again. I run to her bed where her broken, cut, and bruised body is lying. I can hear your slow heart beat on a monitor. Tears are streaming down my face, you shouldn't be here like this, I could have driven you, I could have gone with you, I could have prevented this. I move a strand of hair from your face and lightly kiss your forehead.

"I'm sorry." I say, even though I know you can't hear me. I hear someone come in the room.

"Mom!" Its Henry. He comes up to the bedside. "No, this isn't fair!" He buries his head in the covers and cries. I put my hand on his head. A sharp long beep comes from the monitor and I look up quickly. I see a long line on the screen.

"Whale! Somebody! Help!" I run out of the room to see Whale and a bunch of other nurses come running towards me.

"What happened?" Whale asks me frantically.

"Regina, her heart, please Whale." I am crying to hard to talk, but Whale understands and I can tell because on the scared look on his face and he and the nurses run into the room. Some of the nurses have to get Henry out of the room because he doesn't want to go. He runs over to me and wraps me in a hug, I hug him back and cry with him. Minutes later Whale comes out, he has a solemn look on his face. No, she couldn't have. I look at Whale desperately, but he shakes his head. I let go of Henry and run towards the room where I see nurses carrying equipment out of the room. I slowly walk over to Regina's bed and look at her peaceful face. I hold her cold hand and kneel down. I put my head against her hand and cry. I lay a kiss on her hand.

"Please don't leave me Regina, I don't know what I'm gonna do." I wipe my eyes and look at the floor. "I'm sorry, I should have gone with you, I should have driven you, I should have done something, anything." Henry runs in the room sobbing.

"Mom no!" He comes over and looks at me, "Did you-" I know what he's going to say and I don't want to hear him say it.

"Yeah, yeah I did." I say quietly. True love's kiss doesn't work, because she is already dead. I hear Henry cry even harder, and I kneel down to him to give him a hug. He cries into my shoulder and I lay my hand on his head. I notice outside the room Whale is talking to Snow and Charming, I see Snow shake her head and bury her head in Charming's arm. He holds her,and even he has a single tear rolling down his cheek. "Hey, Henry, I need you to go help comfort your grandparents okay, can you do that for me?" He looks up and me and nods. He walks out leaving me and Regina alone. I turn to Regina.

"I love you."

**Ok so that's the end. Yep. I wanted to write something sad so I did and here it is. If you guys want me to write an epilogue then I will, but other wise its just going to end like this sorry. Anyway I hope you all liked it.**

**~8Ball  
**


	3. Epilogue

I sit next to Henry staring at the black coffin in front of me. I can hear him sniffling next to me. I hear Mother Superior talking about Regina in front of her coffin.

"Now would anyone like to day a few words?" She looks towards the group of people sitting here for Regina's funeral. Henry stands up. "Alright Henry." She smiles weakly and even she is tearing up. She goes and sits down. Henry looks down at the coffin.

"My mom was a great person, even if it was hard for everyone to see. She truley loved me and Emma. Sure she had done some bad things in the past, but she was trying to change, no she was changing. She shouldn't have died a month ago, she didn't deserve it." He starts crying a little. "I-I just wish she was still here with me and Emma so she could tell us that everything would be okay and that she would protect us like she always did." He looks down and lays his hand on the coffin. "I love you mom." He wispers. He goes and sits back down next to me.

"Would anyone else?" Mother Superior asks the group. I get up and swallow my sadness. I walk up and look at the jet black coffin.

"I remember the first time I met Regina, the first thing I thought was 'wow this woman really loves her son.' and over time that though faded and all I could think of her was 'this woman should nnot be raising a son' after the curse was broken I realized something, she did all that because she was scared. Scared that everyone and everything she loved would be ripped from her like everything else in her life. After that I saw her differently, even when no one else could. Eventually we got together and thats when I finally realized that Regina could love. It was amazing that through everything she had been through, and everything she had done she was still able to love someone as much as she did. And you know what it sucked that no one else could see that in her, because she tried so hard to prove to you all that she was no longer the evil queen, but that she was Regina. I used to walk in on her crying because she was afraid of slipping again, and tired of trying so hard to change only for no one to notice. I would walk over to her and wrap my arm around her telling her that even if no one ever realizes how great she actually was Henry and I would always be there for her because we love her. She used to want me all the time to tell my parents about us because she was sure that they would understand, and one time she even said that they were nice." I can hear Snow choke up, but I don't look over to her. "Eventually I did, but I shouldn't have waited. The truth is, that I was scared of what they would say. I know now that I shouldn't have been scared because no matter what I will always love Regina. She was one of the greatest people I have ever met because of her strength to overcome all the pain she had ever indured. I love her to the moon and back, and I don't want anyone else but her." I start crying and I pull a note out of my pocket and slip it in her coffin. "Goodbye my love." I say quietly. I go and sit back down. Henry leans his head into my side. I put my arm around him. Mother Superior does a couple things and then they put Regina into her family's mausoleum.

_Dear Regina,_

_I love you so much, that I don't even know how to describe it. I know now that I should have told Snow and Charming sooner, because maybe then we would have had more time together. Regina I don't know if I can ever love anyone but Henry ever again. I should have driven with you to Granny's or walked with you, or something because maybe then nothing would have happened to you. I love you to the moon and back, and I know I say that a lot, but its because I really do and I want you to know that no matter what happens Henry and I will always love you. I can't begin to explain how much I love you, and how much I will miss you, but I have to say one thing before I go: Life is to messy for our whole family to be good guys, and you know what thats a good thing because you will always be my queen._

**Ok so there's the epuloge. Oh and since I love making referances to previous things I added one into Emma's letter. If you don't know what it is then I'll tell you, Emma once said to Regina "I thought our family was the good guys." and then Regina said "Life is too messy to ever be that simple.". I hope you guys enjoyed the story other than of corse Regina dying. I don't know why I did that, I guess I was just kind of in the mood for something sad.**

**~8Ball**


End file.
